Of Swords and Snakes
by Dragonangelx003
Summary: Harry decides to get a tattoo, guess who's going to be the one to give it to him. Slash Harry/Draco, Rated for a reason. No flames.


*** If Draco's current situation confuses you a bit, just read chapter 1 of Sweet Justice, its quick and will explain a lot. Also, this is essentially a continuation of How Bizarre as well. BUT it can be read solo for those of you looking for Harry x Draco one-shots. I know that I tend to avoid stories that are based off others I have not red yet, this is written to be enjoyed by anyone.

Hard core slash, ye be warned.

Of Swords and Snakes

The past three years had been interesting. Thanks to the sentencing at the Wizengamot he was stripped of his magic and money, forcing him to find an honest, muggle-type job.

His serendipitous relationship with Granger, proved advantageous as she had helped him cope with his new lifestyle. She had even put a good word in with a friend of hers and gotten him a job at a local tattoo parlor, Inked. He had to work as an intern for over a year, but now he was making fairly decent cash.

His mother didn't entirely approve at first, especially when she saw his full sleeve of dragon and skulls tattoo to hide his dark mark, but as time when on she barely even commented when the ink evolved across half his back and down the left side of his ribs. Same with his hair cut, small gauged piercings in his ears, and the two eyebrow rings over his left eye. So far, however, he had managed to hide his bisected tongue. It was snake-ish, so there was a small chance she would like that over everything else. That or she would be revolted. He didn't want to push that chance just yet.

Besides, it had its perks.

He and Granger's relationship, tentative at first, had developed into a steamy partnership of mutual respect with the occasional hot bout of sex. They had decided early on in the relationship that they were too different to function as a traditional couple. He was rather surprised when Hermione proposed a logical argument that they should simply remain "friends with benefits," (or "fuck buddies" as Blaise so tactfully called it).

At first he felt a small sting of rejection, but soon he found that it was nice not to be exclusive to one person. That and it was a relief to not have someone like Pansy hanging over him at all times, getting jealous at his glances at other women, or the rare man. When they did spend time together it was casual, not expecting sex, but when it happened it never led to disappointment. When properly persuaded, the bookworm Granger proved to be quite the tigress in bed.

Draco grinned to himself at the thought as he walked through the front door to Inked. "Morning, Drake." Said the heavily tattooed woman at the front counter.

"Morning, Tammi." He said making his way over to his work station. He had barely taken his tattoo gun out of the autoclave when the front door bell jingled.

"Welcome to Inked, how may I help you?" He heard Tammi's cheerful voice greet the customer.

"Yea, I was thinking of getting this tattooed on my side."

Draco's jaw dropped at the familiar voice. "Potter?!" He turned to the counter, finding someone who lightly resembled The Boy Who Lived. His glasses were gone, his face was scruffy with stubble, and his black hair was shorter, lightly spiked in various directions.

Harry scanned the room for the voice, when his eyes fell upon the tattooed and metal clad Draco, his jaw dropped as well. "Malfoy?" Draco nodded. "What happened to you?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I barely recognized you, Wonder Boy."

"That's the idea." He said rubbing some of the stubble on his cheek. "Everyone remembers the bespectacled boy on the cover of the Daily Prophet. I got sick of every stranger knowing my name wherever I went."

Draco crossed his arms. "Well, sorry for lacking the expected fan-gasm."

"Oh its appreciated, believe me. So whats with the...uh." He fiddled with his own eyebrow, indicating the metal over Draco's left eye.

"You're not the only one trying to change his image. Contacts?"

Harry nodded. "The wonders of muggle science."

"So are you thinking of catching up with Granger and I in the world of body modification?" Draco asked, approaching the counter.

Harry knew by now that Draco and his best friend had a trist or two in the past, so he wasn't surprised that Draco knew of her memorial tattoo over her ribs. He was a bit uncomfortable about it at first, but grew to accept it feeling that whatever made Hermione happy, made him happy.

Although he did threaten to turn Draco into a ferret for good if he hurt her.

"I hope so." He pulled a roll of paper out of his pocket. "I wanted to get this over my ribs."

Looking down at the intricate drawing Draco asked. "Who drew this?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"It's not too shabby." The sketch was of the sword of Godric Gryffindor, jewel incrusted hilt and all stabbed into the ground, the decapitated head and body of a large snake Draco recognized as Nagini, curled in a pile on the ground. "Where did you say you wanted this?" Draco asked. As Harry rubbed the right side of his ribs the Slytherin grinned wickedly. "What is it with you and Granger getting your first tattoo in the most painful spot possible?"

Harry looked slightly worried. "The ribs are the worst spot?"

Draco nodded. "Pretty much, yeah, buuut if you want me to put it somewhere you can tolerate, that can be worked out." He said, threatening Harry's pride.

"No, the ribs are fine." Harry said quickly, sliding the sketch toward his former rival.

Taking the paper, Draco tried to hide his smirk. He may have owed Harry his life, but the idea that his rival was going to willingly let him inflict hours of agony on him made his mouth water. He may have changed his image, but he was still a Slytherin to the core. "This will take just a minute to set up."

After tracing the drawing on transfer paper he adjusted his tattoo chair to lie like a table and gestured the raven haired wizard over. "You sure about this?" Draco asked, knowing the Hero of Hogwarts would back down from nothing. When Harry nodded he said, "Lose the shirt."

As his rival shed his shirt Draco filled a few black ink wells and pretended to organize his equipment, glancing sideways at Harry's bare torso. Not surprisingly, he had filled out even more since their sixth year. The thought of Harry's Halloween costume slithered into Draco's mind, but he pushed it aside, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

Snapping on a pair of black, latex gloves he approached him. "Arm. Up." Draco ordered. As Harry stood there, arm aloft, Draco proceeded to lightly shave the area before spraying it with rubbing alcohol and patting it dry. After using some Speed Stick on the skin he said, "Hold your breath." Before laying the stencil over it, rubbing it to make contact before pulling it away, leaving a purple outline of Harry's future tattoo. "That where you want it?" Draco asked as Harry looked into the long mirror.

"Brilliant."

"Good. Now lie down and try not to start crying on me. Alright, Potter?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a big enough surprise to see his rival in a muggle shop, decorated more than most people he had ever seen, but when he realized that Draco would be the one inking him, he nearly died. Draco Malfoy was going to be holding a buzzing needle to his skin for several hours, on a spot he was just recently informed was the most painful area to get done. But Hermione had it done, so if she could do it, he could. Right?

Lying on the padded table, his right arm under his head he was surprised how professional Malfoy was being. Despite the snide comment or two, of course. He heard the brash buzzing of the blondes tattoo gun before petroleum jelly was rubbed over the snout of Nagini. Holding the skin taut Draco said, "Try and breathe slow. Hold your breath for the first few seconds if you have to, but try not to gasp. If I slip there's no erasing it." -buzz buzz- "Ready?"

Harry nodded an instant before the needed was pressed to his skin.

It took all his willpower to keep from flinching. The sensation was similar to Professor Umbridge's blood quill, gifting him with the scar 'I must not tell lies' on the back of his hand. This, on the other hand, felt like white hot fire being dragged along his skin. After about a minute, Draco pulled away to reload the needle with ink. "How is it?" He asked, smirking.

"It tickles a bit." He lied through a clenched jaw.

An hour later, Draco was finishing up the outline around the gems in the hilt. Pulling away he asked. "Do you want to take a break? Filling in the color is going to take a while."

Harry took the first deep breath in a while. "Sure."

"Alright." He said spraying the Harry side with green, rubbing alcohol before wiping it clean. "Sit up slow, you might be a bit light headed."

Sitting up he looked in the mirror at his new art. It didn't look as painful as it had felt, although it was less like a hot poker and more like a slow burn after the first ten minutes. Looking down into the garbage can he cringed. Half the bin was full of ink and blood stained paper towels. All of which were from him.

Turning around he found Draco standing outside the front window, puffing on a cigarette. Walking outside himself he tried to keep his arm from rubbing his side. "When did you start smoking?"

Draco exhaled the smoke through his nose before answering. "About a year ago. I know its not healthy, but it helps keep the hands steady on long tattoos." Holding the pack to his rival he silently offered one.

Taking one himself, he borrowed Draco's lighter and lit it. Coughing at the first puff.

Laughing, Draco said. "First time for many things today, eh Potter?"

Taking a slightly more controlled puff, Harry responded. "You always were a bad influence, Malfoy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Bad influence?' Draco thought. "I'm not the one who made you come here in the first place."

"The blame for that would fall on me then, I suppose." Said a well known female voice from behind Draco.

Turning, the blonde faced Hermione. "So you're the one who told him to get it on his ribs too, Granger?" He asked, using her last name. Unless they were in the middle of sex, he almost never used her first name.

"No, that was his idea." She said, looking at Harry. "Well, let me see." Raising his arm both Hermione and Draco gave him a once over. Draco noted that Nagini's severed head rested nicely on the toned hip dimples just above Harry's jeans line. "Nice work, Malfoy. Are you finishing it today?"

"Yea, we're just taking a break." Lifting a boot he rubbed the embers of his cigarette away on the underside of it.

"And teaching Harry to smoke I see. Ginny would not approve." Harry glared at her. "Oh, sorry. Force of habit." Changing the subject, Hermione asked. "Mind if I watch for a little bit? I'm on my lunch break."

Draco shrugged indifferently. "Fine with me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Contrary to when Draco got his arm tattoo done, the conversation between his 'customer' and him was seriously lacking. It was possible that Harry simply had nothing to talk about, but it was probably more due to the fact that Harry could barely breathe without moving. After Hermione went back to work, the shop was unusually quiet.

Four hours later, Draco was doing the final touches on the head of the snake. His hand resting on Harry's hip he decided at the last moment to leave Nagini's eye gray instead of the yellow he knew it was. It could be changed later if Harry noticed, but for now it was his little signature. Spraying his rivals torso with rubbing alcohol one last time he wiped it down and declared. "Done." Looking up at his rival he noticed a distinctive glaze over Harry's green eyes that he had seen many times before in other customers. Draco smirked to himself. Wonder Boy was high off endorphins.

"Potter!" Draco said louder. As the focus returned to his eyes, Harry slowly came out of his trance. "Sit up, you're done."

Pushing himself slowly into a sitting position, he held himself steady for a moment.

"What do you think?" The blonde said, pulling off his gloves and tossing them into the blood and ink filled garbage can.

Harry's eyebrows rose as he looked in the mirror. "I'm impressed, Malfoy, you're pretty good at this."

Draco shrugged. "I just got to inflict pain on you for five hours, of course I'm good at it." He said, grinning wickedly.

Poking at his side tenderly, Harry asked. "So how long until it heals?"

"Five minutes."

Harry looked at him questionably as Draco reached into his work drawer and pulled out a tin of dittany. Gobbing a decent amount onto his fingers he rubbed his hands together before placing his palm on Harry's ribs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The whole time the tattoo was being done, Harry was so preoccupied with the pain and endorphins that he wasn't fully aware that Draco was touching him, albeit with gloves on. Now, however Draco was lightly rubbing his bare hand over an extremely tender area of flesh and Harry couldn't help but feel a twinge of deja'vu.

And not just any deja'vu, but the kind that made his mouth water, heart hammer in his chest, and blood pool southward. Involuntarily, he twitched his head to the side in an attempt to shrug it off. He hadn't felt that way since...since their sixth year Halloween party.

Scolding himself he whispered. "It couldn't be."

"Couldn't what?" Draco asked, standing up.

"N-Nothing." He stammered. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it." Draco said spraying his table down with more alcohol. "I owe you much more than the cost of a tattoo. I'm sure your woman will love it."

Harry swallowed hard. "Ginny and I...aren't together any more."

"Oh?" Draco asked, his tone sounding slightly up beat about it. "What happened, I thought you two were the perfect couple."

"I would rather not talk about it." Harry changed the subject. "Can I at least buy you a beer for this if you're not going to accept money?" He said, putting his shirt on.

"If you feel so obliged, sure. I get off work at ten, where do you usually drink?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't usually drink."

Draco tugged absentmindedly at his pencil thick ear studs as he thought. "There's a place a few blocks from here called The Saint's Pub, do you know where it is?" Harry nodded. "Good, I'll see you there when I get off work, and make sure your liver is up to it because they don't serve Shirley Temples."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Draco was cleaning up the shop he heard a slight tapping on the front window. Looking up he expected a last minute customer, instead he witnessed a small screech owl sitting on the sill, looking right at him with its massive eyes. Opening the door, the tiny owl fluttered to his hand holding out a letter-wrapped-talon.

When he removed the letter, the owl found its work done and flew off.

Draco's eyes scanned the curved, slanted, hand writing he knew to be Hermione's. He read it twice, and then a third time to make sure he read everything in between the lines.

A devious smirk crossed his face before he tucked the note in his pocket and returned inside to finish closing shop.

It was going to be an interesting evening.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Twenty minutes later he found himself walking into The Saint's Pub.

It was a rather slow night so it wasn't too difficult to find the Chosen One sitting at the bar, a tall glass of beer already in his hands. "Glad you found the place, Potter." He said in greeting before occupying the seat adjacent to his rival.

"It wasn't that difficult to find. The neon shamrock was a big giveaway." He said, gesturing to the front window, green and glowing.

"Still going to buy me that drink?" Harry nodded. "Good. Have you ever had an Irish Carbomb?"

"No, but I've already got a drink." He said holding up his pale ale.

"That's no drink." Draco said before turning to the bartender. "Two Carbombs please, light on the cream."

Soon there were two tall, dark glasses of Guinness in front of them, accompanied by two shots that looked milky and slightly curdled. "What's in that?" Harry asked, pointing to the shots.

"Whiskey and Irish Cream." He said holding the shot over the Guinness. "Now see if you can follow my lead, Hero Boy." Harry mimicked him. "On three. One, two..." Dropping the shot into the dark beer the whole concoction frothed and paled as he tipped his head back and downed the whole thing in four large gulps.

Wiping the foam off his upper lip he had to laugh at Harry for spilling a good amount of it on himself, running down his chin and onto his shirt. "How was it?"

Harry wiped off his face and nodded. "Not bad."

"Good, because that drink was the equivalent to about three of them." He said pointing to Harry's pale ale. "Hope you like the buzz that's going to hit you in about five minutes.

Looking from his empty glass back to his rival he asked. "Are you trying to get me drunk on purpose?"

Draco shrugged. "If you are a casualty of a night of drinking then so be it. Besides, I'm under strict orders from Granger to cheer you up. She says you've been 'a gray cloud' ever since you and the red-head split."

Harry's demeanor sank. "When did she tell you this?"

"She sent me an owl about an hour ago, telling me to keep your mind off your troubles and not get you TOO drunk."

"And what do you consider, 'too drunk.'"

"Oh, somewhere between you vomiting and blacking out. I'll try and prevent that if possible, but I personally try and stay sober enough to enjoy whomever I wind up sleeping with at the end of the night." He said tapping his pack of cigarettes on the back of his hand. He observed his rivals surprised expression at the topic of sex, but he pretended not to notice. "I'm gonna have a quick smoke, care to join me?"

Harry hid his surprised look quickly. "Yea, sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He knew Malfoy had gotten around a bit in school, but it was bizarre to be in the presence of someone who spoke of sex so casually. As if he was talking about the weather.

Feeling the warm buzz of alcohol carpet his senses, Harry followed the tattooed blonde outside.

Under the green glow of the neon sign the rivals stood as Draco offered Harry another smoke. Taking one he lit it and took a small puff before he watched Draco stick a forked tongue out and casually grab a smoke out of the pack with no hands. Harry choked on his own breath. Bending over he coughed a few more times as his eyes watered. "What...-cough-...the bloody hell was that?!"

Draco looked at him, confused. "What was what?"

"Your tongue!"

"Oh this?" He said, sticking out his tongue wiggling both halves independently. "I got it done about six months ago for my birthday." He took a long drag of his cigarette before letting out the smoke slowly as he spoke. "The ladies loooooove it." He said before letting out a small laugh at Harry's expression.

Harry cringed slightly at the thought of Hermione being on the receiving end of that appendage. Although the thought didn't seem too revolting otherwise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About an hour, and another carbomb later, Draco leaned over and asked. "So why did you and the redhead split? Could it be because of your crush on her brother?"

"No." Harry said in a slightly slurred tone, not bothering to fight the snide remark. "It was because..." He paused a long moment. "...She thinks I can't give her the family she wants."

Draco raised his pierced eyebrow. Potter actually answered his question? "Why would she think that?"

Harry took a big swig of his drink. "Because we've been trying to have kids for two years now with no success. I've been tested and there's nothing wrong on my part, but she insists that 'Weasley's are not sterile.' So it must be me." He spoke, staring into the scratched bar top.

Before Draco knew what he was doing he placed a reassuring pat on Potter's back. "She's probably wrong. Lots of pure blood families are turning up sterile lately. We are, after all, quite the blue-bloods." Draco surprised himself with that statement. Did he just admit that pure blood families were inbred? Pushing his drink away he figured that was enough alcohol for one night. "Besides, I'm sure a guy like you could get anyone he wanted. Muggle, wizard, woman, man, or otherwise."

That last statement seemed to bring Harry out of his self loathing trance. "What do you mean by that?"

Draco leaned forward in his seat so the crowd could not hear. "Do you remember Halloween, sixth year?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry stared at him questionably for a long moment before his eyes widened in shock. He couldn't possibly be referring to... That explained the deja'vu he felt in the tattoo parlor.

Draco traced one half of his tongue along his canines as he leaned further forward, placing a hand high on Harry's thigh. "I believe your exact words were, "I feel better than I have in a long while. I hope whomever that was tries to take advantage of me again."

A sensation of excitement and horror rushed to every nerve in Harry's body. There were only two people who could have heard him say that, and one was Hermione. That only meant that... "That was you in the corridor?"

He half expected Draco to be growing horns and a spiked tail with the hungry look he was giving him right now.

"Is that a problem? You seemed to be enjoying it at the time, not knowing who I was." He moved his hand higher up Harry's thigh, his thumb brushing lightly against his half-hard member. A small laugh emanated from Draco's chest as Harry's breath hitched involuntarily. "And you seem to be enjoying it a bit now. You did say you hoped whomever it was would try again. Well, here I am Potter. What are you going to do about it?"

Glancing around the pub, nobody seemed to notice what Draco was doing to him. It was wrong, it was so very wrong, but his lower body was telling him otherwise. "Say the word and I'll stop, otherwise I'm going to take Granger's orders seriously and take your mind of that little redhead of yours." Draco said, inching forward, when his mouth was so close he could feel hot breath on his neck a small moan escaped his throat. "I'll take that as a pleading, yes." He said pulling away, leaving Harry's neck and thigh cool from his absence.

Casually, Draco stood and made his way to the front door. Paying the bar tab, Harry followed.

When he found the blonde standing at the corner, hailing a cab he asked. "But I thought you and Hermione might..."

"We're not a couple, if that's what you're wondering. I'm what I like to refer to myself as, a 'free agent.'"

Adjusting himself in his trousers, Harry asked nervously. "Have you ever done this sort of thing?"

Draco looked down at him hungrily. "You mean seduce another man? Once or twice, out of curiosity." The cab pulled to a stop at the curb. "It's all your fault after all. If it wasn't for your little costume that night, I might not be interested at all. I must admit, you look positively edible. Especially with that vulnerable look on your face."

Harry was unsure he was making a face. Draco frowned.

"Well it's gone, now that you're aware of it." He said, climbing into the back seat of the cab before telling the driver his address.

Climbing in as well, Harry was still unsure if it was the alcohol, the rut he was in, or the dominating presence of his rival that had him so worked up. When the cab began to move, Draco moved a hand over the firm bulge in his pants, and suddenly Harry didn't care anymore.

Casually looking out the window as the cab sped along, Draco stroked harry roughly through his jeans. Moving his skilled hands from the base of his shaft up to the tip before repeating. Realizing that the cab driver could see them with the simple turn of his head, Harry bit his tongue to keep from making any noise. Every now and then the blonde would give him a hard tug, making him gasp as they sped along the London roads.

An eternity later the cab squeaked to a stop in front of a series of apartments. Releasing Harry, Draco leaned forward and paid the cabbie before exiting the vehicle. Willing his legs to move, Harry followed.

Unlocking his front door, Draco stepped aside to let Harry enter before following him into the darkness. The light wasn't even on before Harry found himself pushed roughly against the wall. Draco's cool fingers traveling up his abs as he teased his lips a breaths distance from Harry's. Moving to the side, Malfoy traced his split tongue along his collar bone, leaving a hot trail up to the corner of his jaw. When his tongue grabbed his earlobe and tugged Harry's knees weakened.

Traveling hot breath along his jaw, Draco lingered over his lips again waiting for him to finish what he started. When the blonde pressed a knee into Harry's growing erection he leaned forward, locking hot lips with cold ones. Hesitations gone, he opened his mouth letting Draco's slit tongue enter to ravish his. When his teeth grabbed his lower lip and flicked it furiously there was no doubt at all that it was the Slytherin Prince, who was advancing on him that Halloween night.

Pulling away briefly, Malfoy growled. "I think we may have to put a ring back in that lip of yours. Granger has good taste in jewelry." Before crashing back down onto him.

Rough hands traveled up his shirt, grazing his thumbs over his nipples, being careful to avoid the sore skin on Harry's side. As he moaned into the aggressive mouth of Draco he pulled away for an instant before lifting his shirt over his head, tossing it to his side. "That's more like it, Potter." He said as he traced his tongue down his chest and abs, stopping at the bulge in Harry's jeans. "I believe this is were Granger interrupted us last time. Do you want me to continue?" He said rubbing a hand harshly over his member.

Harry panted, guilt wracking through the logical part of his body. It was awkward, it was wrong, but it felt so, so good. "Yes." He breathed roughly, his body winning the battle over his better judgment.

In the darkness, Harry heard his zipper come undone as Draco found that he didn't wear any boxers. Where he was expecting a snide comment he got a hand around his throbbing member instead. Leaning his head back into the wall his eyes rolled back in his skull as he was slowly pumped. It was absolute torture. The pumps were slow enough to make his blood boil, but not fast enough to give him release. "Malfoy..." He pleaded.

He nearly choked on a gasp as he felt that split tongue slide from the base of his cock to the tip, each half working independently to lap up the precum that had already begun to seep out. As his mouth worked its magic, Draco pulled Harry's jeans to the ground, letting him step out of one leg before pulling his legs apart.

As Draco lavished his member with his mouth he traced his fingers back up to Harry's mouth. Acting on instinct he took them in his mouth, sucking on them at the same pace he was receiving. When he was nearing release he pleaded, "Malfoy..."

Removing his fingers from Harry's mouth he moved them down to cup his balls with his palm. Massaging them lightly as his soaked fingers teased his entrance. "Wait...what are you, ah!" He gasped as Draco inserted a finger.

"Relax, Potter. You'll enjoy this, I promise." He said before taking Harry in his mouth again.

Harry thumped his head back into the wall as he tried to concentrate on the oral pleasure over what was going on elsewhere. Soon he managed to relax as Draco pushed in further. Every time he neared release, Draco would stop to insert another finger. When he was up to three he pushed in deep, hitting something that sent a wave of pleasure shoot up Harry's spine. "There we go." Draco said before taking Harry as far into his mouth as was capable. Sucking and pumping at the same pace Harry moaned as he raked his fingers roughly through his own black hair.

"Oh Gods, Malfoy...I'm going to...ah...ah..." Harry swallowed a scream as he came hard into his rivals mouth.

When he came down from his high, Harry thanked his luck that the lights were out so he couldn't see the gloating expression he was sure on Draco's face. He thought he was done for the night when he was pulled down to the carpeted floor. Landing on all fours he soon realized that the Slytherin was behind him, a wet finger teasing his abused ass again. He wasn't even hard again yet before Draco began to hit that spot inside him, causing near orgasmic waves of pleasure wash through him.

He felt used, he felt like he was being taken advantage of, and he loved it.

Working his way back up to three fingers again he soon felt Draco pull away before he felt something rather larger pressing against his entrance. "Malfoy, what are-" All thoughts ceased when the Slytherin Prince began to enter him. It hurt at first, but thanks to the thorough preparation the pain subsided quickly, being replaced by a more intense pleasure than he had ever experienced. Even with Ginny, he hated to admit.

When he was fully sheathed Draco paused for a moment, allowing Harry to adjust. After he relaxed a bit, he felt his rival grab him roughly by his hips, pull back and slam into him. Hard.

Harry saw stars in the darkness as Draco slammed into him again and again, digging his nails into his hips, no doubt leaving marks. The sensory overload was too much for him and he felt himself reaching a climax for the second time of the evening. When his member was taken in Draco's moist hand he lost it, coming in quick pulses, spilling himself all over his rivals hand and carpet. With him finished, the blondes hands returned to his hips pounding recklessly into him until Draco too, reached his limit. Pumping his seed into him.

Pulling out felt more awkward than anything as Harry slid to the carpet, gasping for air. In the darkness, he heard Draco panting. "I've been wanting to do that for over four years now." He said in between gasps.

Harry remained silent, letting his two orgasms speak for him. He debated whether he should tell Hermione that Draco did indeed take his mind off things. Harry didn't know what tomorrow held, but right now he felt on top of the world in the middle of his rivals sex stained carpet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TA DA! I hope you all liked it. Review please!


End file.
